


Inappropriate Pets

by LovelyLadyLuck



Series: The Kallig Clan [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: And Also The Voice Of Reason, Bad Decisions, Brother-Sister Relationships, Everyone else is amused, F/M, Families of Choice, Finlee is Longsuffering, Humor, In Which Danriss is Exasperating, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team as Family, Trying To Keep Wild Animals As Pets, Unconventional Families, Voss - Freeform, Wingmaw, bad pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLadyLuck/pseuds/LovelyLadyLuck
Summary: Danriss Kallig has always had something of a fondness for animals, but he's never before tried to bring one home.Until he does.
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor & Female Sith Warrior, Female Sith Inquisitor & Male Sith Inquisitor, Male Sith Inquisitor & Andronikos Revel, Male Sith Inquisitor & Female Sith Warrior, Male Sith Inquisitor/Ashara Zavros, Talos Drellik & Male Sith Inquisitor
Series: The Kallig Clan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846168
Kudos: 6





	Inappropriate Pets

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my entire childhood. Sorry, Dad. At least Mom thought I was cute.
> 
> Also, Liara's associated with the Sphere of Biotic Science, which explains her role in the story. Lieutenant Trelk is her first officer, they're a person of few words but highly competent.
> 
> Guerfel-Old Corellian for fool.

Focus character: Ashara  
Point in timeline: Voss, post-mind healing

Ashara hadn’t expected Danriss to be so... _perky _after his fractured mind had been healed. She was glad her boyfriend was feeling better, obviously, but it seemed to her that he had a lot of energy for someone who’s psyche had just been put back together. She had assumed that he’d be exhausted after the experience.__

__

Clearly she was wrong, she thought as she watched Danriss hone in on _something _in the distance and bolt off the path towards whatever he’d seen. She exchanged sideways glances with Andronikos and Talos before sighing and taking off after their wayward leader.__

___ _

___They couldn’t see him through the long waving grass, but Ashara was able to track him by the noise he was making and his signature through the Force. Mostly the noise, though; Danriss was not a quiet man._ _ _

_____ _

After several minutes of chasing, they burst into a tiny clearing in the grass, breathing heavily. Danriss knelt on the far side with his back to them, staring intently at the grasses. He twisted around to look at them quickly and motioned for them to stay quiet, before turning back to whatever he was doing. Ashara furrowed her brow.

_____ _

She took a step forward, and Danriss frantically gestured for her to stay where she was. She exchanged another confused look with the other men, who just shrugged. 

_____ _

Several long moments passed, and then something started to move towards Danriss from the long grass. Ashara couldn’t make out what it was yet, but whatever it was, its gait was awkward and shambling, as if it was hurt.

_____ _

The noises stopped, and Danriss turned to the three of them and mouthed stay here before disappearing into the long grass. Ashara turned to Andronikos and Talos and whispered the obvious question, “What is he doing?”

_____ _

Andronikos grunted, and muttered, “I think we’re gonna find out in a second.” his tone was resigned; he’d gotten used to Danriss’s antics by now.

_____ _

Talos furrowed his brow. “I do hope he doesn’t get himself killed. It would be such a shame for him to die so soon after being healed.”

_____ _

Ashara blinked, but let the comment pass. Talos was an odd man, and she’d had to get used to his way of showing concern.

_____ _

After several minutes, Danriss returned. He wasn’t alone, however; this time he had a large yellow flying beast cradled in his arms. Ashara’s mouth dropped open.

_____ _

“What the hells is that thing?” Andronikos growled, grabbing the butt of his sidearm.

_____ _

Danriss looked at him as if the answer was obvious. “It’s a wingmaw.”

_____ _

The yellow creature let out a screeching sound, turning its head rapidly to look at them all. It had giant black eyes and long, narrow teeth that jutted upwards from its lower jaw. Its thick tail switched back and forth in an agitated manner, but it didn’t attack. One wing hung strangely limp from its side, and Ashara could see that it was broken in at least one place.

_____ _

“Danriss, please don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.” she begged.

_____ _

He looked at her with a way-too-innocent expression. “What is it that you think I’m doing, love?”

_____ _

She leveled him with a Look to let him know that he wouldn’t charm his way out of this one. “Are you going to try to keep that thing? It’s a wild animal.”

_____ _

“It’s injured!” he protested. A snort from Andronikos let them know that the man was not buying it.

_____ _

“And what are you gonna do about it, Sith? You’re no vet.” he asked.

_____ _

Danriss looked at the beast in his arms and appeared to think about the answer to that question. If only he’d thought about it before he went running off after the thing, Ashara thought.

_____ _

His head shot up again, and he wore a grin on his face. “Liara’s just arrived on Voss, she’ll be able to help!” he exclaimed.

_____ _

Ashara placed a palm on her forehead. “Danriss, this is a really bad idea. What if it mauls you while you’re carrying it back to the city? And I’m pretty sure the Voss won’t like the idea of you trying to take it off-planet if you somehow make it back alive.” she pointed out.

_____ _

Danriss scoffed. “Details. We’ll worry about that later.” With that, he set off back for the main path with the wingmaw, resolutely ignoring all of them. 

_____ _

“Who’s this we you’re talking about?” Andronikos called after him. He got no response, and huffed. “Elias help me, this guerfel is going to get me killed.” he muttered under his breath.

_____ _

They started after Danriss, who had somehow gotten a substantial lead on them. Andronikos muttered curses - or at least she assumed they were curses, he’d refused to translate them when Danriss had asked - under his breath the whole time, while Talos kept a running commentary on how this could affect their missions.

_____ _

The first issue arose when they came to the spot where they had left their speeder bikes. There were only three of them; Danriss had ridden double with her on the journey to the Shrine of Healing, because he hadn’t been in a state to drive. But now, with the beast, Ashara was not willing to do the same on the ride back. 

_____ _

When she said as much, Danriss had the gall to look shocked. She bit the inside of her cheek to avoid laughing at his expression. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto one leg.

_____ _

“I don’t want that thing anywhere near me. If you want to risk it, fine, but I’m not riding with you while you’re carrying it.” she stated, tone brooking no argument.

_____ _

“Then how am I supposed to get it back to the city?” Danriss asked.

_____ _

Andronikos rolled his eyes and huffed before digging the startup fob for his bike out of his pocket and tossing it in Danriss’s direction. “Here. You take mine; Ashara and I can ride double on yours.”

_____ _

Danriss sent a pleading look towards Talos, hoping the excitable man would back him up, only to be soundly ignored. He sighed and nodded in defeat, and Ashara handed her own startup fob to Andronikos. She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist before looking towards Danriss. She smothered a giggle at what she saw, causing Andronikos to turn and see as well.

_____ _

Danriss was attempting to rig a sort of sling out of his outermost layer of robes, in order to drive the bike. It was an admirable effort, but made much harder by the fact that the wingmaw was struggling the whole time and seemed distinctly not okay with getting in the sling.

_____ _

“Should we offer assistance, do you think?” Talos leaned over and asked them.

_____ _

Andronikos scoffed. “He got himself into this mess, he can deal with it himself.” With that, he revved the bike and started off down the trail. After a moment, Talos activated his own bike and followed them. The journey back to Voss-Ka was about an hour, and halfway there they stopped in order to see where their erstwhile leader was. Ashara activated the tracker on her comm, and saw that Danriss was only a few minutes away from their location. 

_____ _

They decided to wait for him. When he finally drew into view, Ashara had to bite her lip to avoid laughing. Danriss’s hair stood up in spikes going every which way, his clothing was in disarray and ripped in several spots, and he looked thoroughly put out. The wingmaw had been wrestled into the sling, which hung on his back. It did not appreciate this position, and was making a concerted effort to voice its displeasure in the loudest way possible. Danriss pulled up next to them.

_____ _

“So you managed it after all.” Andronikos grunted. “I’d be more impressed if it wasn’t so stupid.”

_____ _

Talos laughed. Danriss shot a glare at him, which only made the shorter man laugh even harder. 

_____ _

Danriss decided that they clearly weren’t worth arguing with, and just resumed the trip back to the city. They followed after him, and thankfully were able to get back to the city without further incident. Danriss got several strange looks as they rode through the city to the spaceport, but nobody stopped him. Ashara was secretly thankful for this; she had no idea how he’d get out of that situation.

_____ _

They pulled up to the spaceport and started for the ship. Danriss resolutely ignored the many stares aimed his way, and Ashara trailed behind him giggling. Once they got on the ship, Andronikos pulled rank and insisted that the wingmaw be placed in the cargo bay. Danriss looked as if he was going to argue, but the look in Andronikos’s eyes quelled any impulse to do so. 

_____ _

Ashara leaned closer and whispered, “Are you allowed to do that?”

_____ _

Andronikos shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I just did, and it worked.”

_____ _

Ashara nodded, and that was the end of that discussion. Danriss reentered the room. 

_____ _

“I’ve shot a message to Liara, she and Trelk will be here in a few minutes to take a look at him.” he announced.

_____ _

“Him?” she asked.

_____ _

Danriss nodded. “I’m pretty sure it’s a male.”

_____ _

Ashara rolled her eyes. “Fantastic.”

_____ _

He shot her a glare, made much less effective by the fact that his hair still looked as if it had played host to a nest of Kowakian Monkey-Lizards. They heard a noise coming from the landing ramp, and turned to see Liara and Lieutenant Trelk entering the space. 

_____ _

“Now what is this you’re telling me about a wingmaw?” Liara asked, dispensing with the greetings. Lieutenant Trelk stood at attention behind her, carrying a large case.

_____ _

“He’s got it stashed in the cargo bay, it looks like its wing is broken.” Ashara offered. 

_____ _

Liara nodded. “We’ll take a look. Come, Trelk.” she spun on her heel and strode towards the bay. 

_____ _

Ashara followed behind them, curious. She kept a safe distance from the animal, watching from the doorway as Trelk opened the case and prepared what she assumed to be some sort of sedative. They loaded it into a gun and handed it to Liara, who swiftly hit the wingmaw in the abdomen with it. It screeched and clawed at the dart, flapping its good wing wildly.

_____ _

“Stay back, it should go down in a few minutes.” Liara told them.

_____ _

True to her word, the wingmaw slowly grew more sluggish over the next several minutes before finally slumping over onto its side, unconscious. Liara and Trelk quickly set to work, splinting the wing and setting the bone straight. Once they were done, Liara straightened up and walked past them into the main room. 

_____ _

“So, Danny, where did you find that thing?” she asked, tone too casual.

_____ _

Danriss didn’t notice. “Along the path to one of the shrines. I sensed its pain and couldn’t leave it there. So I brought it back with me.”

_____ _

Liara eyed him suspiciously. “Well, it should be fine in a few days. They’re pretty hardy. Just be sure to release it well away from the city.”

_____ _

Danriss became very still for a long moment. Liara narrowed her eyes. “Danny, you had better not be planning on keeping that thing.” she warned.

_____ _

Danny put on his innocent expression again. “I never said I was!”

_____ _

Liara clearly wasn’t fooled. “You were thinking it.”

_____ _

Danriss grasped for a response. “I-um-”

_____ _

Liara sighed. “Right, I’m calling Finlee.”

_____ _

She strode past him towards the long distance holocomm. Danriss whirled around, eyes wide in shock. “Wha-are you seriously going to _tattle _on me? You’re twenty-three, you can’t tattle!” he exclaimed, chasing after her.__

_____ _

__

_____ _

Liara didn’t look up from the keypad where she was typing Finlee’s code. “I’m not _tattling, _Danny. Don’t be absurd.”__

_____ _

___ _

_____ _

___Danriss crossed his arms over his chest. “Then why are you calling her right now?”_ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

Liara gave him a dry look. “Because I want to see the face she makes when she finds out about your latest stunt.”

________ _ _ _ _

She hit the call button on the keypad, and the comm started to ping. Ashara made sure to position herself just out of range of the camera, but close enough that she’d still be able to see Lady Irtaya’s face. The poor woman really did have to put up with a lot from her half-siblings. To be fair, it was mostly Danriss.

________ _ _ _ _

After a few moments, the call went through, and the pale blue facsimile of Captain Quinn appeared.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hello, my lo-Lady Kallig?” he said, startled.

________ _ _ _ _

Liara smiled. “Hello, Captain. I’m calling from Danny’s ship, is Finlee there? She really needs to hear about this.”

________ _ _ _ _

Captain Quinn nodded. “I’ll inform her. Just a moment.”

________ _ _ _ _

He turned and left, and out of the corner of Ashara’s eye she saw Trelk whispering animatedly with Talos. Andronikos had stationed himself in the corner, and she thought she saw him smirking. Danriss was still pouting.

________ _ _ _ _

Captain Quinn returned a moment later with Lady Irtaya. “What’s going on? Is anyone hurt?” she asked.

________ _ _ _ _

“Not this ti-well, mostly not this time.” Liara corrected herself.

________ _ _ _ _

Lady Irtaya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Mostly?”

________ _ _ _ _

Liara turned and surveyed Danriss’s form for a moment before turning back to the comm. “Danny’s a bit roughed up, but he isn’t bleeding, so yes, mostly not hurt.”

________ _ _ _ _

Lady Irtaya furrowed her brow. “Then what is happening? Quinn said you had something to tell me?”

________ _ _ _ _

Liara turned to her brother with an evil smirk. “Do you want to tell her?” he gave her a crude gesture in response, and she laughed. “I’ll take that as a no.”

________ _ _ _ _

She turned back to the comm. “Danny found an injured wingmaw on Voss and wants to keep it as a pet.”

________ _ _ _ _

Captain Quinn’s eyes widened, and Ashara distinctly heard him choke through the transmission. Lady Irtaya blinked several times, and it took a moment for the words to fully register.

________ _ _ _ _

“He did _what?” ___

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“It’s not nearly as bad as she makes it out to be!” Danriss protested, stomping into view of the holocam. Lady Irtaya’s eyes widened as she took in his disheveled state. “And I never said I was going to keep it!”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Lady Irtaya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are you?”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“I-” he stopped short, unable to find more words. Ashara pressed a hand to her mouth to smother her giggles, and she heard snickers from the others in the room. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Lady Irtaya heaved a heavy sigh. “Danny, it is a wild animal, not a pet. This is a terrible idea.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Danriss crossed his arms over his chest, a pugnacious expression on his face. “It’s already gotten attached to me!”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Andronikos snorted. “It tried to bite your damn head off, Sith.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Danriss shot a look of betrayal towards the older man, who just grinned. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Do you even know what it eats?” Lady Irtaya asked pointedly.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Danriss’s face turned hesitant, and his sister pressed her point. “And what of its environmental needs? Do you know how to provide those?”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Danriss bit his lip, and Ashara got the distinct impression that Captain Quinn was holding back laughter of his own.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“I, uh, hadn’t gotten that far.” Danriss admitted.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“You got the thing onto your ship,” Liara pointed out.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Shut up, Liara.” Danriss snapped.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Liara just parried with a crude gesture of her own. Laughter could be heard from the other end of the call, and Lady Irtaya rolled her eyes.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Enough, both of you.” Lady Irtaya commanded. Both of her younger siblings immediately stood at attention looking at her. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Now if only I could learn to do that, Ashara thought briefly.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Danny, you need to put that thing back where it belongs. If you truly want a pet, might I suggest something that doesn’t want to eat you for breakfast?” Lady Irtaya asked coolly. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Danriss resumed pouting. “It won’t try to eat me! Watch!” he stomped off towards the cargo bay.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Danny? Danny, where are you-get back here, I’m not done!” Lady Irtaya called after him.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Ashara heard struggling and cursing coming from the cargo bay. Captain Quinn leaned slightly towards Lady Irtaya, and said in a low voice, “My lady, if I may, if Lord Kallig is indeed in possession of a wingmaw, it would behoove him to be rid of it sooner rather than later.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Any particular reason, Captain? Or is the fact that it is a wild animal and not suitable for pethood not reason enough?” she asked sarcastically, though there was amusement in her tone.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“This species is actually native to Balmorra, my lady; I saw them often while I was stationed there. I’m not sure how this one ended up on Voss, of all places, but if there’s one there must be more. They’re pack hunters, and its pack will be coming after it quite soon.” he stated.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Lady Irtaya sighed, while raucous laughter could be heard from her end of the call. Ashara could tell she was trying to smother a smile, though she did an admirable job of maintaining her composure.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Perfect.” she said wryly. “I doubt just hearing that is going to deter him, but being harassed by a pack of wild beasts might.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

More laughter, from both ends of the call now. Ashara heard more swearing coming from the direction of the cargo bay, but now it was coming closer. She turned and her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Her boyfriend staggered towards her, carrying a sluggish - but still eminently disgruntled - wingmaw in his arms. It made continual low screeching protests, and Ashara winced in pain at the sharp noise. It was making a valiant effort to beat Danriss’s head in with its good wing, but its current drugged state impeded its progress.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Trelk barked out a laugh before covering their mouth with their hands, turning around to cover their loss of composure. Liara had no such compunctions, and doubled over with laughter at the sight. Once Danriss came into camera range, Lady Irtaya’s expression shifted into something Ashara could only describe as an extended wince. Captain Quinn’s eyes widened in shock. There was no hiding the laughter coming from their end now. Ashara could distinctly hear Vette say “Oh my gods, this is crazy, Jaesa please tell me you’re getting a picture of this!” in the background.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

To be fair, it was quite funny. From a distance. Which she was not.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Danriss put on his best winning smile, but unfortunately for him it was rather ruined by the fact that the wingmaw was still doing its best to bludgeon him to death.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“See? It’s fine!” he insisted.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Lady Irtaya was...less than convinced. She said nothing, only crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, clearly conveying her thoughts on the scene before her.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

After several long moments, Danriss wilted beneath her gaze. The wingmaw continued to struggle and squawk. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“See?” he asked feebly in a final effort to convince his sister. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Danny. Put that thing back where it belongs.” her tone brooked no argument.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

He slumped forward, and finally nodded his head in defeat. Lady Irtaya nodded once in satisfaction.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Fine.” he grumbled. “I’ll put it back once its wing has healed.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Good. Now, if you’re done making a fool of yourself in front of all our combined crews, I have actual work to do.”

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

The transmission cut off there, and there was a beat of silence before raucous laughter erupted from everyone around the room...except for Danriss.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

He stared grumpily at the holocomm, before stomping off towards the cargo bay with the still-protesting wingmaw. Ashara felt a buzz coming from her datapad as he left. She pulled it from her pocket, and saw she had a message from Lady Irtaya. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

‘I realize there’s a non-zero chance that he won’t actually put it back; in that circumstance, you and any other offended parties are welcome to notify me and I’ll take care of it.’

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Ashara showed the message to Andronikos, who read it and handed it back to her with a nod.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get that far.” he grunted. 

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

Ashara nodded in agreement, and that was the end of that.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Under threat of being banished to the extremely uncomfortable couch by Ashara, Danriss does eventually put the wingmaw back where it's supposed to go, much to the relief of all members of his family. He does get attacked by the thing's worried pack members, but Ashara being the caring girlfriend that she is, doesn't take a picture. (Talos does, though).


End file.
